Cry Little Sister
by Neko-chan22
Summary: Mostly about Yukina and Hiei....i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

AN: I wrote this a couple of years ago and posted it then took it off...because i couldn't finish it. But now I've decided to finally finish it! Yay! please r&r. Thanks!

Cry Little Sister

A young Koorimine is sitting on the steps of a temple watching the sunset. She sighs sadly as she sees another Koorimine, her twin, teleport onto a tree a little ways away.

'Why won't he just tell me? I have known he was my brother for a long time, I would just rather hear it from him.' she thought

The boy jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"Hello Hiei." she said

"Hi." he mumbled keeping his eyes on the ground

"Have you found my brother yet?" she said with hope in her eyes

"No." he said while wincing

"You're lying." she said, sick of the game

"What makes you say that?" he replied taken aback

"I can see it in your eyes." she replied

"Well if you don't want me to lie to you then don't ask me that question!" he yelled at her

"Why do you feel you have to lie to me! she yelled back

"That's none of your buisness!" he yelled getting angry at himself

The others came out of the temple to see why the twins were fighting.

"It concerns my brother, so it is my buisness! Tell me who my brother is!" Yukina yelled

"No!" Hiei yelled

"Why not!" she yelled right back

"Because...he doesn't want you!" he yelled now really angry with himself

"You're lying to me again!" she yelled

"I told you, if you don't want me to lie to you then don't ask me those questions!" he yelled then dissappeared

The young girl just stood there trying not to cry at what he had said. She knew he wanted her to know and that he wanted her. But what hurt is that he would rather lie to her than tell her.

"Yukina are you ok?" a boy with long red hair asked

"Yes Kurama, I'm fine." Yukina replied sighing

"Let's go inside." he said leading her back into the temple

"Will he come back, I made him really angry?"

"Yes, once he cools off."

"I didn't mean to yell at him."

"He knows."

"Hey your two time for dinner." said an old woman at the door

"Coming." they replied

When they came in they heard loud noises coming from Hiei's room. Yukina sighed as she went over to the door and knocked. All of a sudden...

TBC...

AN: Well that's the first chapter...please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Cry Little Sister

Chapter 2

All of a sudden the door blew to bits, parts of it hitting Yukina. She wasn't even phased by it.

"Leave me alone!" Hiei yelled his back to the doorway

"NO!" Yukina yelled walking into his room "I want to know who my brother is! I'm tired of the lies!"

"For the last time, I'm not going to tell you!" he yelled back not looking at her

"Why not?" Yukina asked softly

"Because...You wouldn't want him...You wouldn't love him." he said chancing a glance at her

Yukina sight then said, "But I do care about you, brother."

Hiei immeadiatly turned away from her "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief

"You heard me." Yukina replied

"How long have you known?" he asked

"Since your battle against Bui. Though, I only had suspisions then but soon realized it later." she replied

Flashback

"No, please don't make me have to lose another." Botan pleaded

"He's ok!" Yukina said happily

"Great!" Botan, Shizuru, and Kieko said happily

"Somethings wrong." Yukina said looking very upset

"What do you mean Yukina?" asked Kieko

"He seems different." she replied

Botan, Kieko, and Shizuru exchanged looks, then smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. He only got rid of his tatoo." said Botan

End Flashback

"At that time, I thought it was because I had a crush, as ningins call it, on you. Then i realized it wasn't." she said

Flashback

"Hey Yukina we won!" yelled Kuwabara

"That's wonderful and now Genkai will be back!" Yukina replied happily

"We better go and get some sleep. We leave early in the morning." replied Kurama

"Alright, I'm sure all of you will sleep well tonight." Yukina replied

"Except shorty over there who slept for six stinkin' hours!" Kuwabara yelled

"Kazuma! Stop makin fun of his height, I'm shorter than he is, so you are basically calling me shorty! And it wasn't his fault he slept six hours! I'm sick and tired of you making fun of him, so just stop or else!" Yukina yelled 'Why am I defending him?' she thought

"Or else what, you'll cry on him." replied Yuskea

"Yes, I know a jaganshi who hates to see me cry and would kill anyone who made me cry." she replied glaring at Kuwabara and Yuskea, a glare that would easily match Hiei's

"Let's go." replied Kurama eying Yukina

"Kurama, Botan can I talk with you, alone?" Yukina asked

"Sure Yukina." Botan replied

"Yeah." Kurama said

"Ok, is Hiei my brother?" Yukina asked

"What makes you think that Yukina?" asked Botan

"I just feel some sort of connection to him." replied Yukina

Kurama sighed and said, "Hai, Yukina, Hiei is your brother."

End Flashback

"And that's how I found out." Yukina replied

TBC...

AN: Remember to review!  
Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Cry Little Sister

Chapter 3

"Kurama told you that I was your brother." Hiei said as he started to walk towards the door his gaze dark

"Hiei please don't hurt him." Yukina said as she fell to the ground and grabbed Hiei's pant leg, tear gems falling to the ground

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Hiei as he tried his best to stay cold and not go soft because of his sister's tears

"Because...he's your friend." said Yukina

"A friend that betrayed my trust." said Hiei

"You betrayed my trust, the others betrayed my trust but I'm not trying to kill them." said Yukina

"This is different." Hiei said before he teleported away

"No." came Yukina's sob before she ran out of the temple

"Hiei, if you kill him, then I will no longer wish to be your sister!" Yukina yelled hoping that Hiei could hear her before she ran to a portal that was open to the demon world and kept running till she got back to her island.

Hiei stood still in the tree he was in, surprised by Yukina's outburst. Did she really care so much about the kitsune? Could he bring himself to kill his best friend over such a trivial thing, even when Hiei knew Kurama had done it because he believed it to be the best for the twins? Could he give Yukina another reason to not want to be his sister? He sighed and teleported away, not even going after his sister, he could tell if she was in danger till then he would let her cool off. (AN: oh the irony of that term 'cool off' for yukina a ice appartition)

**Eleven Years Later**

A young woman around twenty-five years old was walking down a street with a determined look on her face. Her short dark blue hair was up in a short pony-tail her ruby eyes held a sense of power behind them. She wore a dark blue outfit that consisted of a tank top and short shorts that acted like a second skin. Around her shoulders was a dark blue cloak and hidden by the cloak was a jeweled sword. Her dark blue boots held two ninja knives and she had two sparkling black and ruby braclets, one on each arm, that had an aura of darkness around it. Standing next to the woman were two children around the age of eight. The young girl had long red hair and green eyes, both inherited from her father. She wore an outfit similar to her mother's but it was a deep blood red and her sword and knives were a little shorter. The boy next to her had short spiky black hair and ruby eyes, both inherited from his uncle. He wore a similar outfit to his mother and sister except it was black and baggy. Hes sword and knives were shorter then his mothers. They continued walking until they reached a temple where they noticed several people go through a portal, which the trio soon entered, heading back to the Makai, for another Dark Tournament. The woman walked up to the four boys that were standing near a boat, her children following her closely, the boys looked at her shocked.

"I'm your fifth fighter, Yura." said the woman as the children looked at her confused

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH

Cry Little Sister

Chapter 4

"I'm your fifth fighter, Yura." said the woman as the children looked at her confused

"I'm sorry but we don't need to babysit, no do we need a weakling like you." said Kuwabara as he laughed at the sight of the petite woman

"Hmm I was under the impression that you were the one that was a weakling." said Yura with a smirk on her face as her children laughed

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." said Kuwabara as he turned towards the ship and started walking towards it only to be on the ground seconds later with a sword pointed at his throat

"If you were as good as you say you would have been able to block me, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and my children saw the hit coming. My son would be better in this tournament then you." said Yura as she sheathed her sword and walked onto the ship followed by her children

"You had that coming man." said Yusuke as he, Kurama, and Hiei walked past him onto the ship

"Hn, I always knew a girl could beat you up." said Hiei as he glared at Kuwabara

Soon the seven were off sailing in the ship when an announcement was made and demons of all sorts started attacking the group. Yura used her powers to create an ice storm which froze all the demons, whom she promptly sent off the ship with the strong winds from a blizzard she created. The others were amazed at her power and didn't even feel the cold from her powers since she made sure that they were unaffected.

"So, you're an ice apparition." said Kurama as he walked over to Yura

"Yes." Yura replied as she looked off into the distance

"You betrayed your people." said Kurama nodding towards the children

"What would you know of the ice apparition's laws?" asked Yura coldly

"My friend Hiei here has a twin sister who is an ice apparition, she told us about her people's laws." said Kurama

"Ah yes, the Forbidden Child, forbidden like my Hina and Shuiichi." said Yura with a faint smile on her lips

"Both of them are forbidden?" asked Kurama

"Does it look like I have red or black hair to you?" asked Yura impatiently as she saw an island in the distance

"How did Koenma get you into this fight?" asked Yusuke

"It was that or jail." said Yura

"If you had chosen jail where would your children have gone?" asked Yusuke

"Genkai or Botan." said Koenma as he welcomed the group onto the island

"Let's just get this over with." said Yura as she walked towards the hotel with her children

"In a hurry to leave, afraid that they will find out your secrets?" asked Koenma with a smile on his face

"Shove off Koenma." and with that Yura grabbed the hands of her children and dissappeared

"A bit touchy that one is isn't she?" asked Yusuke

"She has a bad past, much like Hiei does." said Koenma

"Yusuke Uremeshi how dare you enter into another tournament!" yelled Keiko as she, Boton, Shizuru, and Genkai saw the boys when they got to the hotel

"Heh, Koenma made me Keiko, honest. Besides, have you seen an angry ice apparition and two midgits come here?" asked Yusuke

"Yes, and I think you boys better get upstairs, apparently they are having a ball to honor the three kings of the Makai being at the tournament. Now don't let that go to your head Yusuke, and Koenma arranged dates for you." said Botan

"Who are our dates?" asked Kuwabara

"I'm going with Yusuke, Botan is going with Hiei, Yura is going with Kurama, and Kuwabara you are going with your sister." said Keiko

"What! He couldn't get Yukina to come and be my date." said Kuwabara in exasperation

"Yukina is dead." said a voice from one of the bedrooms in their suite

"What do you mean Yukina is dead?" asked Kuwabara

"I mean that the Yukina you know is dead, she has changed ever since she found out who her brother is, she refused to come." said Yura coming out of her bedroom

"You seem to know a lot about Yukina." said Kurama

"We are friends." said Yura looking Kurama in the eye

"I think we should get ready for the ball, we only have a couple of hours and well we know how long it takes you girls to get ready." said Yusuke who got glares from all the women except Genkai

"I will take care of the young ones while you are gone Yura." said Genkai

"Thank you." said Yura before she went back to her room to get ready

The others soon followed her example and left to get ready for the party. When it was time for the ball to start the girls were still getting ready so they sent the boys down without them saying that they would come down in a few minutes. Soon all the girls except for Yura were down there. The boys were complementing their dresses when they heard a demon that was walking by whistle and looked up to see Yura walking down the stairs towards them. She was wearing a long blue dress that had a split up to her mid thigh and her hair was longer and lighter in color. Her hair was worn down pulled back slightly by a red ribbon which accented her ruby eyes greatly. Hiei and Kurama stared at her shocked expressions on their faces while the others just complemented her clothing. Kurama snapped out of his daze and took her arm, leading her to the dance floor and they started dancing.

"I thought you said you were dead Yukina." Kurama whispered in her ear as they slow danced

"I am." was her reply

TBC...


End file.
